The field of communication in particular mobile communication, and more particular to information provision by using paging and cell broadcast services is addressed herein. More specifically, the enablement of emergency information provision by using enhanced TMSI definition and cell broadcast services is addressed.
Currently informing a large public about possible emergencies and hazards mainly is accomplished acoustically using such as a siren which can give only very limited information and requires a second information channel, e.g. radio broadcast, to get helpful guidance. Even in some regions of the world, such infrastructure does not exist, or the low population density makes deployment thereof inefficient.
GSM as of today has no specific precaution to support an efficient emergency information distribution.
Described below are methods and devices for conveying information such as emergency information to a large number of people in an efficient way.
In at least one of the implementations described below, public land mobile network, PLMN, based technology is used. Existing infrastructures can be utilized. In one or more of the embodiments, GSM is a choice of system due to its almost global coverage with more than one billion users world wide.